Wolf Tear
by MikasaAckerbutt
Summary: The lone she-wolf gazed at the crescent of the moon, wondering to herself when or if her time would come, but is it worth to wait? Werewolf AU Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhardt Mature themes in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Trudging through the thick snow was a pure white she-wolf, her ice blue eyes glowing in the darkness. Many things clouded her mind at the time, but the cool sensations surrounding her soothe her for the time being. The snow is her sanctuary, her home, her sense of belonging.

Annie Leonhardt was a lone wolf, preferably by her own choice and because she strongly believes she inherits the loneliness from her father. But she still had one thought repeating through her mind, constantly eating at her.

 _"Will I ever find a mate? Or will I be alone for the rest of my life?"_

Annie was never one to enjoy the cheesy and mushy moments of love, but every now and then, she grew slightly envious for the couples that cherish one another, longing to experience those sensations too.

Due to her unpredictable personality and moods, many werewolves kept at a safe distance, not wanting to risk earning a spot on her bad side. She enjoys the loneliness, being free to do whatever she pleases without judgement on her actions. But sometimes it becomes too quiet for even her, making her long for company, specifically from her other half, her mate.

These thoughts depress her, so she builds up walls to protect herself and hide her emotions, her facial expression hard and uneasy to read or determine. It is rare to see Annie crack a genuine smile and it's especially rare to see her cry. Annie Leonhardt does not cry. She does not wish to share her weaknesses among others.

Her only method of coping with her unwanted thoughts is to run free, be the wolf she truly is. It pushes away everything she thinks about once she runs through the wilderness. She relishes in all the smells, touches, tastes, noises and what she sees. She feels powerful.

As she reaches her home, her bounding pace gradually slows to an unhurried walk. The fire was out long ago by the snow and sprinkle of rain, the scent of residual smoke and ash filling her sensitive nose, causing it to scrunch up in displeasure. She strides forward into her den, an eroded rock form that containd a small space inside. She curls up into a ball of fluffy white, gazing at the stars for a short period, before drifting off into a peaceful sleep, the same thought plaguing her mind.

When morning arises, Annie is awoken by the sound of the native birds chirping in various tones, her drowsy light blue eyes opening up slowly. She groans softly as the sun's bright rays hit her sensitive eyes and she sits upright cautiously to not hit her head on the ceiling. After stretching her body, Annie reaches for her hoodie and jeans, her cheeks pink from embarrassment. Clothes don't stay on if one were to transform and Annie was stark naked. It was something she'll never get used to.

The sweet, delicious smell of cooked meat wafted through her cave, causing her mouth to water and her stomach to rumble impatiently, demanding to be satisfied with a decent meal. She clambers out of her shelter once she was dressed and makes her way towards the fire, crouching down beside Reiner, murmuring a soft greeting to him whilst basking in the heat of the flames.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." Ymir coos mischievously with her signature smirk from the opposite of Annie, her protective arms wrapped around her most prized possession, Christa. Annie disliked the tall brunette personally. In her opinion she was too much of a smart ass who had a loud mouth and was also unpredictable like herself. Annie merely ignored Ymir and walked off, meeting eye to eye with Bertholdt who held out Annie's breakfast.

"Good morning." The gentle giant whispers as he passes Annie some medium rare cooked meat, Annie's favourite. Annie nods softly to Bertholdt in acknowledgement as she takes her meal. "Morning, thanks for leaving me some." She says, being very grateful. Winter times were harsh and food was scarce. A young buck had stumbled into the woods earlier, possibly from straying away too far from his herd. It had been their meal for the past few days, the meat being rationed throughout the small group.

Annie sits in her own space whilst eating the rationed meat, holding back the urges to moan in delight as the sweet juices and chewed meat slides down her throat. The repeating thought suddenly enters her head once again and Annie's eyes cloud over, her face forlorn. She nearly growls in frustration from her doubts and she tosses away the bone in an irritated manner, her appetite lost.

She sighs, rubbing her right hand over her temple, her facial expression changed to a more melancholy state. _Why can't I get over this!? It's pointless having damn hope for myself._

Unbeknownst to her surroundings, she felt a petite, soft hand gently squeeze her shoulder, before another gentle hand rests on the other, massaging the tense muscles.

"You still doubting yourself Annie?" Christa asks quietly as her hands slide up to the sides of Annie's neck, rubbing the scent glands, making Annie's jaw go slack and her head roll back. _Fuck... That's the spot._ Annie's mind became a consistency of jelly, making her instantly forget about her troubles. Christa to everyone in the group was a gift from the heavens. She is what keeps the group together, who keeps Ymir sane. Annie could only slowly nod with a groan.

Christa knew Annie better than anyone, knew how to determine her constantly changing moods and behaviours. Annie had grown to enjoy the angelic girl's company and considered Christa a close friend. Christa knew how to soothe the doubtful blonde, knew how to talk to her. She wasn't afraid like everyone else.

"Don't give up on yourself Annie. Even if you don't believe it, we are here for you. One day you'll find the one, and I promise you, you will find true happiness in your other half. I think you will find your mate, you just need to believe and be patient."

Those words were repeated to the blonde on a regular basis, giving her small amounts of faith. But her doubts held her back, bringing her down slowly. She was grateful to Christa, never taking her words for granted but rather taking them to heart.

Once Annie snapped out of her relaxed, drowsy trance, she turns to face the blonde beauty. "Thank you Christa. I must be a pain in the ass to you because you always tell me this, but I'm grateful for it." She murmurs in a deep tone, having the courage to speak up for a moment.

Christa squeezes Annie's shoulders gently, providing her warm comfort. "You aren't a burden Annie. Remember that okay?" The angelic blonde flashes a smile, the same smile everyone falls in love with. "You just need a guide to help you on this journey, I'm more than happy to help you when you need my advice. I'm always available whenever you need somebody to talk to." She murmurs in a gentle tone before she stands up, perching herself back on Ymir's lap.

Annie gazes up at the cloudy sky with her ice blue eyes, seeing the dark clouds begin to open up to reveal a clear sky, the vibrant bright rays shining down on her. The blonde's light pink lips curls up just vaguely from the corner, basking in the heat of the sun.

Perhaps she would find what she was looking for. It would just take time.

 **Author's Note: This is my first fanfic hehe so it's probably crappy. I plan the fanfic to be a slow build and Mikasa will be introduced in the next chapter.**

 **Mikasa Ackerbutt**


	2. Chapter 2

Perched up on top of a rock face, Annie's enhanced eyesight scans over the snowy wilderness, desperate for a meal. The rationed deer had been depleted of its meat, the small clan skipping their breakfast. Annie was assigned to hunt since she the most talented as a predatory huntress, but she was gradually growing impatient as the hours pass by.

A cool breeze blew against the tender nape of Annie's neck, causing her to shiver vaguely and the ends of her hair to prick up, goosebumps forming on her pale skin like a wildfire. She stutters out a soft curse of discomfort as she pulls over her hood, curling up to preserve body heat.

 _"This world may be beautiful but do not let it deceive you my daughter. Survival is a wolf's main priority in this cruel world. The weak will be trampled on by the strong, there is no place for the weak. You are strong Annie. Do not fall victim to weakness unless it is necessary."_

Annie allows a soft smile to grace her lips as she recalls her father's gruff voice distinctly in her mind. _That old dog..._ She muses to herself. Her father was her mentor ever since she was a young pup, caring for her throughout her childhood years. She never knew her birth mother so she relied upon her father greatly to nurture her.

Her emotionless eyes continue scanning, the scenery showing no signs of animal activity. Look elsewhere Annie, there is nothing to hunt here. Her instincts tell her and she sighs in defeat, the puff of air visible from her lips.

 _"Be patient..." The old shaggy blonde wolf whispers to his young daughter as she lays in the snow, preparing for her first hunt. "Breathe deeply and relax. Clear your mind of all your thoughts and focus. All of your concentration must be on your prey, roaming thoughts will distract you."_

Annie strips herself of her clothes and crawls onto all fours, allowing her mind to ease itself of all thought, her body gradually reconstructing to become the snowy white wolf once again, grasping the opportunity to transform into a much more suitable body for the challenging task.

The transformation from human to wolf can be a painful one without the proper experience. Bones snap and reconstruct, muscles tear and regrow, fur sprout out of pores, the tailbone extends out to resemble a tail, ears slowly develop to become pointed and the nose stretching out to become a snout.

Annie becomes acquainted with her new body before she struts forward at a swift sprint, bounding off her position and into the thick blanket of snow, her fur camouflaging her presence within the snowy environment. Maybe she would have better luck elsewhere.

 _"Let your senses run free... Let them spring free into the wilderness, locate your prey's destination and become acquainted with its environment." The wolf whispers into her ear as her eyes fall shut_.

Annie runs through the snow, her instincts fully influencing her actions. Her enhanced senses pour throughout the snowy landscape, scouting out every miniscule detail. She can smell the sharp scent of mint, feel the chilly air as it encircles her and hear the soft breezes rattling through the thick pine trees. All these sensations overwhelm her, which is the very reason why she relishes in these climate conditions.

A scent wafts by, captivating Annie's interest. The she-wolf inhales deeply, her tail and ears perking up in recognition. A deer, nearby from her location was grazing the remaining quantities of thawed grass. She licks her snout in anticipation, her eyes screaming predator. Her prey would make a fine meal.

 _"Do not make your presence known to your prey. Use your environment to blend in to your surroundings. Try to make as little noise as possible. Become the stealthy predator._ "

Annie moves downwards into the snow, moving stealthily. She felt the adrenaline flood throughought her veins, building her up with energy she needed to conserve for the hunt. She stalks her prey eagerly but maintains patience, requiring the right moment to strike.

 _"Wait for your prey to let down his guard, let him think he is safe for a short moment. Once he is at his most vulnerable, aim for his neck. A swift kill is an easy kill."_

Annie stalks closer to the buck carefully, the energy building up in her paws, her tastebuds tingling with fervour. The advantage of surprise and her strength would be her most successful allies in this hunt. If she did not time this perfectly or was injured by the deer's dangerous horns, the outcomes could be death or another day of hunger.

 _"Now wait... your instincts will tell you when is the perfect moment to strike. Do not second guess or the prey will escape, making this hunt much more difficult than you planned."_

Annie was well focused on the deer, feeling her body overflowing with energy that need to be expelled. _Almost... Almost... Now!_ Annie springs forward from her position with a predatory growl, targeting for the deer's susceptible neck.

Before she can sprint closer for the kill, a swift blur of darkness darts across her eyesight, bringing the deer down swiftly before she could attempt a move.

It seems she was not the only hungry one.

The black wolf observes the dead deer, pleased at her hunt. Little blood had stained her charcoal black fur. _A bite to the neck that swiftly snapped it. At least it didn't suffer. It did not struggle either, just accepted its fate. A perfect kill on my part._ The she-wolf evaluates the deer for a short moment before she padded over, bringing her jaws close to its neck, her tastebuds tingling for a taste.

But her action was halted by an intimidating growl that had caught her off guard. A pure white wolf emerges from its position, her body language displaying hostility and irritation. Her fur was bristled, her ears erect and her lips curled up. She snarls viciously, her sharp incisors bared at Mikasa.

It occurred to Mikasa that perhaps she wasn't the only hungry one. This wolf also had her eye on this buck and was more than willing to fight for possession over the slain deer. _You have picked a fight with the wrong wolf._

Mikasa felt her own fur bristle as the snowy white she-wolf releases another aggressive snarl, hostility growing thick in the atmosphere. She stands over the slain deer and she snarls in return, her sharp fangs displayed in a malicious manner. Neither wolf withdrew, neither backed down.

They circled one another slowly, contemplating their opponents next advance on them. They observe one another, searching for an advantage or a weakness that would benefit them in this fight. Their patience was slowly growing thinner than ice.

The two irritated wolves were not also prepared to fight, but were fighting amongst themselves. The hunger within them would drive them to do the most deadly, unpredictable of acts. In this cruel, beautiful world, it is kill or be killed.

They brawled ferociously, engaging in battle and clashing into one another, adrenaline pumping into their veins like a wildfire. Necks and throats were bitten, faces slashed and swiped at, bodies were kicked at. Their eyes met for a second, studying their opponent in greater detail. _I refuse to lose to you._ Both wolves seem to say.

The wolves fought like bloodthirsty enemies, soaking up the wounds like they were non-existent, attacking savagely. Their blood had stained their snowy battlefield, smearing it in a deep crimson. Chunks of white and black fur lay under the violent wolves, the tips dipped in blood. They fought in a feral, animalistic and inhumane manner, their will to survive their main priority above all else. Instinct had consumed them, reason tossed away.

As they fought, they learnt from one another, gaining knowledge about the other wolf by their fighting style. It occurred to both wolves that they were alike in what their purpose was as a werewolf. They both fought to survive in this harsh environment, shadowing the ones they held dearly in their hearts from harm. Everything they did each second of the day was a risk. You could die at any moment.

The fight begins to tire the clashing wolves. They both knew their limits well, now aware this fight had no victor or loser. The outcome was two severely injured werewolves. Their talent for fighting was equal in skill, therefore the fight's outcome a draw.

Mikasa was the first to recover, standing up with a limp on her right front paw. It was crystal clear to Annie she was in agonising pain, but tried or refused to show weakness, keeping up her appearance like Annie usually did. However, Annie unfortunately was displaying signs of submission to express that she was unwilling to fight the black she-wolf anymore.

 _"You fought impressively, like a true wolf. You are a worthy opponent, the most talented I've ever faced."_ Mikasa limps carefully towards the heavily wounded wolf, a soft whimper of discomfort escaping her throat. These wounds would heal over time, but she would bear the scars, just like Annie.

 _"Take the deer, it is obvious you need it more than me. It was originally your prey. May we fight again Wölfin."_ The black she-wolf murmurs in Annie's erected ear in an affectionate manner, causing the dumbfounded wolf to blink in confusion. _Wölfin? She said it so gently too..._

Before Annie could demand answers from the midnight black wolf, her opponent was already padding through the snow, limping with difficulty through the white thickness. Annie did not even attempt to raise a paw to try confront her, she watches Mikasa as she disappears from her line of sight.

Wrapped up in multiple bandages hours later lay Annie as she gazes up at the midnight sky. Christa had informed her whilst dressing her injuries that she would scar badly from her wounds, scolding her about the dangerous situation she had experienced earlier _. Lucky I can heal swiftly. It would be a pain to wait such long periods of time._

Her thoughts were although occupied on the black she-wolf she encountered earlier and brawled with. _She's a fierce wolf with a raw talent and the skills to fight. But despite her deadly nature... She was so warm. Especially when she called me...Wölfin...? so gently. Why?_

Little did Annie know that her doubtful thoughts were slowly vanishing, troubling her less. The black she-wolf remains a mystery to Annie, a mystery she wanted to crack and solve.

 **This chapter was much more longer than the first so I hope you enjoy it :)**

 **Mikasa Ackerbutt**


	3. Chapter 3

"Dammit Mikasa! Stay still! You'll open up your wounds!" Eren scolds, irritation clear in his tone of voice as he dabs some sterile water onto the deep wounds, causing the oriental girl to writhe in pain. Mikasa felt tears prick her murky black eyes but she refused to let them fall.

 _That wolf really cut me up badly. I'm sure my hand is fractured._ Mikasa contemplates when she had scrutinised her hand earlier. Every time she tried to move it, pain flowed through her nerves like electricity, therefore confirming her suspicions.

 _That she-wolf, she has quick instincts when it comes to fighting. She's a deadly force to be reckoned with. She must be in the same pain I'm in. If Eren had found out I surrendered the meat to her, he would probably have my head. I have to be more careful when hunting, I don't want to risk being wounded again._

"You shouldn't have fought that wolf Mikasa. A few more hits and you would've been killed! " Eren snaps at Mikasa, dragging the oriental girl out of her thoughts. She weakly glares at her adopted brother, becoming irritated by his tone of voice.

"I would have been fine. I've been in worse situations." Mikasa retorts back, feeling angered by his words, her agitation clear. She clenched her uninjured fist, her heated gaze targeted at the brunette Alpha. She did not appreciate his lecture, nor the attitude of a stubborn male.

"I'm busting my ass out there to find us a decent meal and you growl at me like that. It's not my fault I had a brawl with another wolf. So don't lecture me about events I can't control." She sneers at her brother before standing up, preparing to storm off.

Before she could advance towards her cave, a gentle hand upon her shoulder halts her from walking any further. She turns around to snap at Eren once again, only to be stopped by his vibrant green orbs, mixed emotions dancing in his eyes.

"Listen Mika... I know I've been hard on you for the last few years, but your life is not expendable. Just because you are strong doesn't make you invincible. We all try our hardest to survive, I just want you and Armin to be safe because I care about the both of you very much. You're my family. And I'm sorry I haven't been treating you like it the past few days. It's been difficult for all of us."

Mikasa could detect the genuineness in his tone of voice, causing her to feel regret for snapping at Eren earlier. She pivots to his direction, biting her busted lip softly. "I promise I'll be more careful. I'm sorry for not considering my well being." She murmurs to the Alpha wolf, her gaze lowered to the ground.

Eren pats Mikasa's shoulder gently, catching the ravenette by surprise, his lips curled into a faint, reassuring smile. Mikasa found herself smiling vaguely in return. "It's okay Mika. Go get some rest alright? Hopefully you'll heal up quickly."

 _Blood. The blood staining her once white dress, staining the floor, staining the walls. Her parent's blood now stained the peaceful abode they once called a home. Now it was a murder scene, a scene Mikasa saw in her young, innocent eyes. She saw something no child should see._

 _Her were eyes wide with undeniable shock, her body still as a statue. She now saw how cruel, merciless the world could truly be. How foolish she was for believing she would be safe in her parent's embrace. Nobody can escape from death nor fate._

 _She had ignored the truth of the world before, seeing predators capture their prey, slowly snuffing out the poor victim's life. That was when realisation hit her like a train. In this beautiful, bitter world, it is kill or be killed. The weak have no place in it._

 _Her parents were at the mercy of the hunters, fighting to protect the precious, fragile life they held so dearly. But it was all for nothing. She was too weak to stand up on her feet to fight back. She was paralysed._

 _She felt a gun press against her head, pushing her roughly to the ground without the slightest remorse. Her fragile, slim body falls to the wooden floor and she merely lays limp, motionless._

 _"She's going to make a fortune on the market. Shame her parents put up a fight. These beasts are rare. The more rare, the more expensive." She hears a hunter murmur to his companion. The other man grunts in agreement. "Yeah, good thing she ain't putting up a fight or I would've put her ass down too."_

 _Mikasa closes her eyes, holding back her frightened tears as she curls up slightly._ _ **"Don't be afraid... I am with you."**_ _She hears a soft, unfamiliar voice echo in her mind, startling her for a short moment. It was a deep, feminine tone, a tone that instantly washed away Mikasa's fears, soothing her thoughts and lulling her into a deep, peaceful sleep._

 _When Mikasa's eyes open again, she's in a snowy, tranquil environment. She stands up slowly, her eyes scanning over the horizon, snowflakes of all shapes and sizes passing by her vision. The snow she stood in was surprisingly not cold nor uncomfortable. It was rather pleasant on her feet._

 _"Where am I?" Mikasa whispers to no one in particular as she slowly begins to walk through the white blanket of snow, her blood red scarf blowing in the gentle wind._ _ **"You are in a dream my dear Mikasa, but it is very real."**_ _The voice says softly, its words clear in Mikasa's mind._

 _"How do you know my name?" Mikasa asks as she sits upon a smooth rock, looking up at the flaky sky._ _ **"I am a part of you, and**_ _ **you are of me. We have known each other for a long, long time."**_ _The gentle voice replies_ _ **. "I am the wolf that is deep inside**_ _ **yourself, the wolf you have had no knowledge of up until this moment. I don't wish you harm.**_ _"_

 _Mikasa blinks, dumbfounded by the voice's words. "A wolf? I don't understand." She says loudly, hoping for a reply. Silence suddenly makes its presence known to Mikasa as her question is left unanswered. What happened next however astonished her._

 _As if out of thin air appeared a pure black wolf, it's coat thick and bushy with a muscular, strong body shape. From the wolf's body language, it did not display aggression or hostility, causing Mikasa to feel relief._

 _ **"Mikasa... Come."**_ _The wolf beckoned to the oriental girl with her thick paw, sitting in the snow as she waits patiently._ _ **"I will not**_ _ **harm you."**_ _The wolf reassures Mikasa before standing up, trudging over to the reluctant girl and perching herself in front of Mikasa._

 _Mikasa carefully crouches down to the wolf's level, looking at her reflection through its midnight black eyes. A sense of déjà vu washes over Mikasa and she blinks in confusion. "Have we done this before?" She asks in a peculiar tone, surprising herself as the wolf nods._

 _ **"Many times, but you wouldn't remember our last meeting. We must not waste time. You are in grave danger."**_ _The wolf murmurs hurriedly to Mikasa, her tone laced with worry and concern._ _ **"What I'm about to do will bring you pain, but it will save you Mikasa. You must trust me when I mean you no intentional harm."**_ _Mikasa could only nod as she gnaws on her bottom lip nervously. "What will happen now?"_

 ** _"The truth will reveal itself."_**

 _Mikasa's dry eyes slowly up, her head throbbing, causing her to groan in discomfort. Her heart was pounding almost painfully, blood rushing and pulsing throughout her body. Her veins pumped with adrenaline, new energy, a new power._

 _"Is this the truth the wolf is speaking? It hurts." Mikasa grits her teeth in pain, desperate for a dose of relief. She clutches her pounding head and curls up in the fetal position, her oblivious kidnappers unaware of her current condition._

 _"What is the truth!? I can't take this anymore!" Mikasa began to sob quietly, her breathes short and shaky. Her head was filled up with so much pressure that she thought it would explode._

 _Before her question is answered, an unbearable pain suddenly triggers throughout Mikasa's entire body, startling her kidnappers with an ear piercing scream. She claws at the bloody wooden floor with her sharp nails as she thrashes in pain, a primal instinct filling her up to the core._

 ** _"This is who you truly are Mikasa. Do not fight it. It is a part of you."_**

 _Before her kidnappers very eyes, she transforms for the first time. Her once lithe, fragile body was now moulding into an adolescent wolf, her fur darker than the darkest of nights. Her eyes were like a dark midnight sky, but fear no longer had a place among them._

 _Mikasa stands on all fours to her kidnapper's horror as she becomes acquainted with her new body. New tastes, smells and touch overwhelm her senses and she shivers. New energy flows throughout her body like tidal waves and she accepts it without question._

 _"I'm... No longer that scared little girl anymore."_

 _Mikasa's body was no longer shaking in fear, no longer still as a statue. She was in complete and total control of her current state. The voice in her head had served as her guide, but now she relied upon pure instinct, her most primal of all instincts. She had witnessed her family's brutal murder and she was beyond being upset, beyond mourning. She desired justice, revenge. And she was more than willing to give those monsters their righteous punishment._

 ** _Sometimes to rise above monsters, you have to abandon your humanity._**

 _Mikasa lunges for the smaller man, tearing into his throat with her sharp, vicious fangs. "You're all monsters! You need to be put down!" Her knife-like claws dug into his chest deeply, blood seeping out onto his now tattered shirt. It felt thrilling to let go of reason and logic to resort to her most savage, barbaric of ways._

 _Her pupils dilate with excitement as she rips up her first victim, his crimson red blood tainting her beautiful fur. His blood tasted like rotting fish on her sensitive tongue, causing her to growl in disgust. "Filthy... like all your kind." She hisses to the brutally mauled corpse beneath her paws. She then turns to the shaking, cowardly man in the corner, licking her snout with predatory hunger._

 _"The big bad wolf is coming to get you."_

When Mikasa opens her drowsy eyes again, she quickly realises the thin sheet of sweat upon her skin, the beat of her heart pounding violently against her rib cage as if the organ was trying to escape. Goddamit. She clenches her jaw, holding back the stinging sensations in her eyes. _Don't cry dammit..._ She hisses through clenched teeth, choking back her emotional pain.

As she tries to calm her erratic breathing, a blurry blonde figure enters her vision, large ocean blue orbs filled with concern. She blinks softly to try clearing her temporarily hazy vision. She jumps in slight surprise when her vision clears, not expecting the blonde's presence. _Armin?_

"Mikasa... are you alright? You were shaking in your sleep." Her blonde companion enquiries, worry laced in his voice as he sits beside her. Her emotionless mask was immediately replacing her forlorn expression before she answers Armin with a mere nod. "I'm alright Armin... Just a bad dream." She answers her blonde friend, her vocabulary of a few words for the moment.

Armin nods softly in understanding whilst placing a comforting hand on the raven's shoulder, trying to ease her troubled mind. He did not question what Mikasa had dreamt of. He could only guess that it was traumatic, even for someone with a cool head like Mikasa. Nothing seems to affect her, but even the strong has a weakness. _Perhaps some food will do her good, hopefully this will cheer her up_.

Mikasa watches with slight curiosity as she watches Armin start to probe his pockets for the item inside them. Her eyes follow Armin's petite hands as if he was performing a magic trick _. Something sweet is in there... The aroma is pleasant._ She distinguishes before seeing Armin pull out the mystery item with a successful grin plastered on his lips. "I only found one... But hopefully it'll lift your spirits." Armin says with a meek smile, placing the mystery object in Mikasa's palm.

A strawberry, perfectly ripe without bruises, lay in the raven's hands. It was not spoiled either to her surprise. Mikasa's unfazed gaze softens at the fruit and a soft smile graces her lips. _Mamma always grew them for me. She made it into_ _jam_ _just for me._ She reminisces before gently picking off the leaves on top of the fruit.

She slowly brings the fruit to her lips before she slowly clamps down on the strawberry's tender flesh with her teeth. Her eyes widen as the taste explodes on her tongue, the sweet juices coating her taste buds. _Fuck... this strawberry is the product of perfection. This strawberry is not wild either. It's grown with love and tender care._

Armin could clearly see the pleasure Mikasa took in devouring the strawberry completely from the content moan she elicits from her throat. "I'll make sure to get more for you in the future if I spot more." Armin chuckles lightly in amusement at his friend, pleased to see her in good spirits.

"Please do." Mikasa murmurs in eager agreement as she swallows the chewed up fruit easily, feeling it slide down her throat pleasantly. She licks her slender fingertips gently to lap up any residual sweetness from the strawberry, being cautious not to scratch her tongue with her sharp, long nails.

"Armin... It's sweet that you thought of me. Thank you... I really needed it." Mikasa admits as she continues licking her fingers, not turning her attention to face the cheerful blonde.

 _I needed that more than ever._

 **I'm sorry for the long wait :( I had my exams and other school stuff. I hope you enjoy this chapter! 3**

 **Mikasa Ackerbutt**


End file.
